


Love Like Winter

by SphynxNightmare



Series: Soul Bond - Retired Storyline [8]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare





	Love Like Winter

Novel shivered as his back pressed into the hard bark of the tree, his heart beating on his ribcage. The sun hung low in the sky, casting shadows that managed to engulf his shaking form. His black and violet striped sweater kept him blended in with the darkness, his dark jeans assisting in his camouflage. His braid was tucked into his dark green scarf, which was wrapped around his mouth to hide his breath. 

Snow crunched beneath heavy boots nearby, forcing Novel to press harder into the tree. Cold bit into his bare fingers, his skin growing paler by the second. Silence lingered, then another few crunching steps. He was getting closer. Novel could almost feel yellow eyes piercing, scanning with devious intensity for any sign of the redhead. Steps, closing in. 

Novel took a deep breath and lifted his arm, twisting as he moved out of the shadows. His arm jerked forward, fingers releasing the frozen weapon he had clung to. Freddy cried out as the snowball smacked him in the chest, making him drop his own. Novel pumped a fist in celebration. "Victory is mine", he shouted. 

Freddy smirked as he swept down and took another handful of snow, curling his hand around it. The snow conformed without effort, earning a cry from Novel. "That's cheating! I told you, no dream power!" Freddy quirked a brow and hurled the snowball, earning a squeak from his lover.

It whizzed past Novel's head at far too high speed, nearly taking his ear off. Novel turned his head to glare after it, then whirled back around, ready to berate Freddy for cheating. When his soft brown eyes landed on Krueger, the snowball came back, whacking him softly in the back of his head. 

"You bastard!" Novel called as he rubbed his head. Freddy laughed again and took off, Novel quickly giving chase. Snow crunched beneath the pair as they ran across it, the large field they played in wedged between two groves of apple trees. The trees were in full bloom despite the weather, the apples a mixture of red and green but no gold. Jack-o-lanterns lined the field and groves, keeping the light brilliant even as the false sun started to dip. 

Freddy was always faster than his human partner, yet he lagged back, permitting Novel to get close. Outstretched hands grasped at his duster, pulling Krueger to a stop. Freddy spun, jerking Novel off his feet as the coat moved with him. Novel landed in the snow, his laughter cut off on impact. Freddy cackled as he crouched by the fallen man, his brow rising. "I win", Freddy stated. 

Novel reached up and pushed Freddy back, throwing the Demon off balance. Freddy landed in the snow, grunting deeply. Novel sat up as another snowball was lobbed his way, hitting his chest. He gave a weak war cry and jumped on Freddy, arms going around the Demon's waist as they both broke out into wild laughter. 

* * *

As the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, Novel wiped the snow from his trembling bare hands. He stared at the snowman they had built, nearly as tall as Novel himself. Its coal eyes glowed with undying embers that did not effect the snow. The carrot nose was small. Freddy was carving a smile with his claws. 

"It's missing something", Novel said, slowly unwrapping his scarf. It was dropped on the snowman and wrapped around the junction of head and body. Freddy chuckled, lifting a claw. "It's still missing something", he said, beckoning Novel to give him his hand. Novel gave Freddy a glance over, then thrust his arm out. Claws sliced flesh so quickly that Novel had no time to protest. Or maybe he wouldn't have anyway. 

Freddy pressed the bleeding palm to the top of the snowman's head. Novel might have screamed if he could feel his hand anymore, but the cold had taken care of that. His blood tainted the snow, drizzling in long streaks that looked like wild red hair. Freddy pulled Novel's hand away, and the stunned man stared at the injury for a few seconds. "You could've asked", Novel pointed out. 

Freddy's hand found his cheek. Novel didn't bother trying to duck or dodge the blow, his cheek stinging as blood rushed to the spot. It warmed his face. He smiled gently at the Demon, his eyes glistening. "Sorry", Novel murmured. Freddy stepped behind Novel and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back into a tender grip. His chin rested on Novel's head. 

"You ever tell anyone about this", Krueger warned in a tone that was almost sleepy, "I'll break your arm again." Novel blinked until the mist began to fade from his eyes, resting his bleeding hand on Freddy's arm. The sickening knot in his stomach was not caused by the memory of Freddy's boot crushing his arm so mercilessly; it was from shivering too much in the cold. It _**had**_ to be the cold.

"Your secrets safe with me", Novel promised as he closed his eyes his heart doing flips of joy. Joy. Joy. 

_ He loves me_, Novel smiled again. Freddy's arms grew tighter. Too tight. It was starting to become hard to breathe. 

_ ** He loves me. ** _


End file.
